


30 Days of Lams

by Noiz_Bunny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternating Appearences, Anal Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bondage, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Bottom John Laurens, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Lafayette, Enthusiastic Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Family Fluff, Fingering, First Time, Frottage, John Laurens is REEEEEAAAAAL southern, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mentions Of Infidelity, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Alternating, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top John Laurens, Unintentional Kink shaming, Versatile John Laurens, fluff?, historical appearances, historical appearences, i love tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Bunny/pseuds/Noiz_Bunny
Summary: Just smut. Smut as far as the eye can see.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best at writing sex scenes so I thought this would help? I also wanted write a Hamilton fic but no ideas? So this is a happy medium, yes? Yes.

A frigid day in New York City. We cling desperately to one another in John’s shabby apartment, his heater blew out this morning. The two of us bundled up in every blanket, hoodie, and sweater. 

I tucked my head into John’s chest, fiery locks covering my flushed cheeks. It was only our luck that the heater decided to quit on us. It was supposed to be a nice day full of rom-coms, cuddles, and hot cocoa, but it soured quite quickly. However, it could still be saved. 

I unfurled myself and straddled him. The blonde looked at me puzzled. 

“Everything ok?”

I smirked proudly, tracing my finger from his collar down to his waistband and fiddled with the drawstrings.

”Just dandy. I was just looking to get warm.” 

The quizzical look only deepened, as a John obviously wasn’t catching my drift.

“I reckon we were pretty warm until you moved, dear boy.”

He patted the now empty space next to him. I shook my head, shifting my weight to his groin and hopefully clearing the picture.

“Yeah, well, I _reckon_ , what I have in mind will be a lot warmer.”

He snickered at my attempt to mimic his southern drawl and laced his fingers with mine. While the gesture was sweet, I hoped he’d put his hands elsewhere.

We had been officially together a grand total of six months and it was as if he refused to touch me. He’d immediately pull away at the slightest brush below the belt or insinuation of sex. However, I will admit, I have no clue how sex between two males played out, but  I was willing to explore it with John. So his apprehension is understandable, I suppose.

“Lay down, Alex, before the chill comes back.” 

I whined, wiggling my waist.

”C’mon.. you said we’ll do it when I’m ready, well. I’m ready.”

I smiled down at him, squeezing his hands. His clear blue eyes glistened with mischief as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Are you absolutely for certain?”

”Absolutely, positively sure.”

 “Ok, we’ll give it a go. But the second it doesn’t feel right or hurts, tell me and I’ll stop. No questions asked.”

I nodded, biting my lip in anticipation. His large hands cupped my cheeks as he pulled me in for one of the most passionate kisses we ever shared. Our lips melded perfectly together, immediately sliding our tongues in the other’s mouth. John’s icy hands drifted from my cheeks to the hem of my shirt as he carefully introduced me to the feeling. 

I pulled away first, dying for air. I impatiently palmed my pitching tent, whimpering softly. I heard John softly chuckling at my pathetic attempt for some friction.

”Mn, my dear boy. This requires patience,  just bare with me. I promise it’ll be more satisfying this way.”

I shuddered, he whispered right in my ear. His sultry voice set my brain on fire, making my arousal twitch. John trailed kisses from my cheek to my neck as his squeezed my tight butt cheek, then suckled for a second on my shoulder. After he left an angry red mark that will soon purple, he frantically threw his shirt and mine to the floor, leaving more lovebites in his wake.

Every breath I took grew shorter and shorter and my patience wearing thin. I yank a handful of John’s silky locks then pull him from my nipple. He grunted at the sudden movement, it was a moan really. Was John secretly as masochist? A question that I’ll definitely get an answer to later.

”What?”

He breathlessly asked, eyes glazed with lust.

”I want you to feel good too. Stand.”

”But I feel gre—“

I shushed and pushed him to stand. I slowly worked my fingers to his hip and pulled the sweats down, freeing his immaculate member. I fantasized about this a million times, but seeing the actual thing, my daydreams amounted to nothing. It was the perfect length and girth with wispy blonde hairs decorating the hilt. Though I claim to go both ways, men rarely plagued my erotic thoughts the way John has.

I pressed my thumb into the slit, earning a bead of slick precum. I felt John’s intense stare as he waited for me to engulf him. I tested the waters, not entirely sure how I felt about stuffing another man’s penis in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his adorably pink head and played with the sensitive vein running up the back. It was salty, but tasty. I licked up and down his shaft and suckled the side ever so often, but yet to fully devour him. 

“I know this is new to you, so you don’t have to if you don’t wanna. I’m really ok.”

I pursed my lips. It’s not like I didn’t want to, I just don’t know what to do with it. I mean, we have the same thing, so about the same things that please me should please him, right? 

I opened wide, taking in about half of it. John’s breath hitched at the sudden warmth. I sucked hard enough that my cheeks hallowed and used my hands to fondle his balls. I looked up to see his head thrown back in ecstasy, I could also feel the slight buckle in his knees. I leaned forward and took it to the base, trying fiercely not to vomit. That would be awkward, but an interesting story.

John held my head down, groaning loudly. I panic and pull away, but his hands were firm in my hair.

”Breathe, breathe, breathe. D-do it through your nose.”

His breatheless coaching soothed me. I did as instructed and continued bobbing. Eventually, he untangled his fingers from my hair and stroked my cheeks, suggesting I let go. As I did so, drool dribbled from my cherry bitten lips, I had no idea so much saliva had pooled in my mouth. John knelt down and lapped at that spittle then gracefully kissed my cheek and licked the outer shell of my ear.

”You’re killing me, love. For a first time, that was pretty good, but I have so much more to teach you, my little lion. Sit on the bed and strip real slow, ok?”

My cheeks flushed bright red at the request, but John was certainly just as antsy as I was to get to the main event. I rose from the floor and peeled off my jeans, it was sweet relief to be free of them. 

John crashes his lips into mine, obviously giving up on the slow striptease idea; laying me down gently with one hand supporting himself and the other working off my boxers. Once off, he offered his fingers to me, I looked at his hand confused.

”Suck them.”

I reluctantly did so, but once in the process, it was strangely erotic. I suckled and slipped my tongue between his middle and ring finger, coating them nicely. He pulled his hand away and slowly went south, I now understood why he wanted me to do that. 

“Relax and breathe, it’ll feel a little uncomfortable, but it’ll get better.”

I nodded, relaxing as much as humanly possible. It felt like a dam bursting, lots of pressure and discomfort then replaced by a huge wave of pleasure. He wriggled one finger around, pulling lots of encouraging mewls from me.

”How does it feel?”

”Not enough.”

I didn’t intend to be so frank, but I was practically aching to be spread apart. At least, I think that’s what this feeling is. 

John smirked and pushed in a second, scissoring then to test the stretch. As he prodded further, he touched me in just the right spot, so much so I let out a yelp. It felt like a bolt of lightening went straight through me. And John being completely spooked, immediately retracted and held me tight.

”I’m so sorry! Was it too much, we can stop now if you want! God, Alex I’m so sor—“

Silencing him with a kiss, I stroked his head and smiled.

”That’s not what that was for. I don’t know what you did with those magic fingers, but do it again.”

He smirked and instead of getting back to work, he reached over to grab some lube from the drawer. 

“I’ll be sure to find it again, but I can’t take another second of this.”

”You and me both.”

He frantically kissed me, as if it would be the last time. His tongue flicked around in my mouth, exploring every crevice he could as he rubbed the lube on my entrance. Once I was nice and slick, he poured some on himself, pumping furiously. 

I bit my lip as I watched him, overjoyed that we had finally gotten here. This used to be stuff of wet dreams and now I finally get to experience it.

”Are you ready?”

I nodded vigorously. He positioned himself accordingly, rubbing my flat tummy as he slowly pushed himself in. This was very different than the fingers, it burned as he stretched me. He pushed until he was fully sheathed and gave me a second to adjust. The searing pain subsided as I felt incredibly hot, as if I was melting from the inside out in the best way possible.

”Please hurry, I need this.”

I begged pathetically. As he began to move, I felt myself instantly go cross eyed and everything blur into blobs of color. My mouth fell open, a cacophony of alluring moans and occasionally John’s name. The tingly heat I felt pooling in my stomach growing hotter and spreading to every limb. I could hear John moaning for me as well, lighting up my insides even more. 

I pictured our first time to be sweet and slow and incredibly passionate. However, seeing as we are both hyper emotional men that have been pining for each other for years; this was pretty passionate, just not in the manner I expected. I guess everyone’s first time doesn’t go exactly to plan, but that’s what makes it special right? 

Though John’s thrusts were no longer gentle as he promised, I had no complaints. Other than that I was dangerously close to climax and I really didn’t wanna finish alone. I gathered myself enough to muster up some words that didn’t exactly make the most sense, but got the point across.

”J-John— Coming.. Together please,”

Right as I finished, he brushed right over that place, sending me over the edge. I never knew I could make such feminine sounds as I spilled my seed all over my stomach and chest.

Luckily, John wasn’t far behind and got his release too. Rather than pulling out, his arms shook and he collapsed on top, sandwiching lots of slimy fluids between us.

The lusty fog cleared and I regained my senses. I’ve never felt more satisfied than in this moment and I’ve never been satisfied.

I fixed my mouth to say something, but immediately cut off by John.

”I love you, I really do. But not every moment requires speaking, dear boy.”

I chuckled. I guess I do talk a lot; instead I held him, petting his sticky mess of hair. I planted a kiss on the crown and sighed in bliss. He returned my affection by kissing every freckle on my pale chest, each with the same weight and love. It really made me wonder what exactly did I do to be this lucky.


	2. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lecture thing is from personal experience. My history professor absolutely SUCKS.

 Alexander sat in his government class, absolutely bored out of his skull. He struggled to keep his eyes open as the professor droned on and on about the topic. The young man left a billion and one suggestions for more engaging lectures from visual aids to simply asking students their opinions every now and again. And to no avail, the lectures remained the same, possibly even gotten worse.

His only saving grace being his dear friend and lover, John Laurens. He smirked and gently nudged his ankle, which John duly ignored. The redhead sucked his teeth and became more bold. He quietly moved his hand up John’s knee, trailing up until callused hands caught his.

”Whatta ya think you’re doing?”

John whispered harshly in Alex’s ear, only  encouraging him rather than deterring. Though John caught him, he had yet to move his hand away so Alex took the opportunity to snag his zipper. Unfortunately for Alex, this was one of the seldom days John chose to wear jeans rather than easy access sweats. And despite his protests, John wasn’t really resisting. Alex quietly unzipped his pants and prodded at the swelling budge from outside his boxers. He bit his lip at the site, his own tent beginning to pitch. 

“That is all I have for you today, now go be good citizens!” 

Suddenly there was slamming of desks and shuffling of chairs as the lecture hall began to clear out. John gingerly moved my hand and tucked away his notes. He refastened himself then held his hand out for Alexander to take. 

“Here, I’ll escort you to the door.”

He smirked, a truly charming smile.

”You knew lecture was almost over?”

”Maybe.”

Hamilton laughed and took his hand, slyly reconfiguring himself to better hide his stiffness. John placed a sweet kiss on the crown of his lover’s head which made the smaller man shudder. The blonde rested his hand on the small of his lover’s back as the walked down the lecture hall steps.

Once in the hall, Alex pulled his lover to the side and gave him a whopping kiss. John reciprocated, cupping Alexander’s freckled cheeks. Alex pressed his into John thigh, moaning quietly into the blonde’s mouth. 

Unfortunately, the hall wasn’t empty. As the two were wrapped up in their own world, people gave strange looks or wolf whistled their way.

John’s embarrassment got the better of him and he pulled away. Alex smirked.

“Let’s find an empty bathroom, this can’t wait.”

John chuckled, sliding his hands down his lover’s waist then to his pert cheeks and gave them a light squeeze. Which aroused Alexander all the more.

”Oh, how’d I love to run you up a bathroom wall and plow you ‘til I was satisfied. But I must decline. I need to be fixin’ to get to class. I’ll break even with you, I’ll do whatever you want when I get home, yeah?”

The red head groaned in anguish, stamping his feet like a child. He laid his head against John’s chest and whined.

”John please. Even you aren’t this cruel, cmon! Just your hand will do.”

Alex bit his lip and desperately hoped for a yes. 

“I got 10 minutes to high tail it across campus, my boy. I promise to make it up to you later, okay?”

John gave Alexander a quick forehead kiss, slung his bag over his shoulder, then disappeared down the hall. He rolled his eyes, deeply disappointed that his cock has yet to be quelled.

As he had no more classes, he headed back to the tiny dorm he shared with John. He chucked his bag to his side of the room and quickly shimmied out of his pants.

He glanced around the room, though it was just him, he still took the precaution. He grabbed a dirty shirt from John’s hamper and deeply inhaled. His delightful scent made his erection twitch. The smell a charming mix of tobacco, body spray, and natural musk that just set his body on fire. 

Alexander continued to breathe as he gingerly pumped his meat. He stroked faster, the deeper his inhales became until he abandoned the shirt entirely. The red head eyes squeezed tight as he imagined the naughty things John has done to him along with his own fantasies.

He recalled John wearing the lingerie set he got him for his 19th birthday. It was simply a joke, but after a few beers and some coaxing; Alexander was blessed with the sight of John in red lace underwear. 

His broad, square chest filled the bra strangely well and his cute pink nipples peaked through the pattern. Although his hips aren’t nearly as shapely as a woman; his toned buttcheeks and muscular thighs looked delicious in those panties. However, the best part was definitely how his lengthy member spilled out the front. The head peaking over the elastic up top and his balls freely hanging as if the underwear was never there. It was one of the best nights of his young life, no question.

Alex’s toes curled as he further immersed himself in lewd thoughts. 

He pictured John bouncing him in his lap, cock buried deep in the red head’s insides. Alexander’s grip on himself tightened as fell more and more into ecstasy.

”Aah, John..”

He involuntarily moaned. The stimulation down below was no longer doing it for him as he reached under his shirt to fondle his breast. He roughly groped and squeezed, eliciting more groans. 

Suddenly, he felt his groin tense, a final build up before his ultimate release.  Alexander tugged on his stiff teat then spilled his seed onto his hand with a low, stuttering growl.

His hips occasionally trembling as he comes down from his high. And after about five minutes, he decides to clean the now dry goop off his hand and stomach. Only to realize, some got on John’s shirt too. He was a lot more pent up than he expected. 

Rather than deal with incesscent questioning over a crusty shirt,  he’ll do a load of laundry. John always complains about how he never helps out anyway, so why not be the kind and considerate lover today? 


	3. Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m done with finals and I’ve never been happier. Merry finals szn.

Alexander has hidden himself in his study for days now. He had a big case coming up, so I shouldn’t be mad, but I need attention too.

I awkwardly shuffle in front of the study door, terribly indecisive on how to proceed. I know full well on how he hates to be bothered while his preparing for court, but it’s completely inexcusable to ignore his partner. I nervously fiddled with the sleeve of my oversized sweater then quietly opened the door. 

Alex sat at his desk scribbling away, occasionally muttering to himself. I carefully make my way over, gently resting my hands on his shoulders. He stiffened, sighing in annoyance as he looked over his shoulder at me.

”Yes, John?”

I was suddenly at a loss for words, anxiety completely enveloped me. On the way here, I had planned a whole speech, all the way down to the gestures. I continued to mess with the cuff of my sleeve before fixing my mouth to speak.

”Say, you’ve been cooped up in here for so long.. you haven’t come to bed in two days. I miss you, y’know?”

His breath hitches. I aggressively pick at my sleeve, I hate to bother him while he’s working. I knew he wouldn’t be exceedingly angry about my intrusion, but I hate myself for being so needy and defiant when he needs me to be understanding and supportive. Alexander exhales the held breath and swivels in his chair to meet my eyes.

His eye bags were deep and bruised, I know he hadn’t slept a wink or eaten either. I wish he’d take better care of himself.

”C’mere Jacky.”

My heart fluttered at the mention of my name, I took his outstretched hand and settled in his lap. Our proportions were exactly perfect for the other despite the stark height difference. I wrapped an arm around him and resting other on his chest, my head tucked into the crook of Alexander’s neck. 

“I hope you aren’t too mad.. I worry y’know?”

I felt Alex smile as he ran his fingers through my luscious curls. 

“I’m not mad at all. I can be— quite inconsiderate. I know I worry you all the time, my dear boy. I’m lucky to have such a doting husband looking after me.”

My cheeks reddened as I stroked his cheek; his scruffy beard was beginning to get out of control. I should tell him about it later. 

“I just want you to be ok. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, you know that.”

”That doesn’t sound very healthy, John.”

”You don’t lead a very healthy life either, Alexander. And I need you around as long as the Lord will allow.”

“No need to worry, my precious cinnamon roll.”

I bursted into laughter as he attacked my neck with kisses and loving nips. During my fit, he slowly crept his head down to my bottom and gave it a light squeeze. My laughter became sultry as the gropes grew more insistent. 

“Alex, we shouldn’t. I just wanted to give you a small reprieve.”

”Oh, what a reprieve it’ll be once I lay you out on my desk and take you, huh?” 

The short man lifted me out of his lap and splayed me on his desk as promised. Looking me over with lusty hunger while scratching his scruffy goatee as he decided how he’ll have me.

I propped myself on my elbows, accidentally wrinkling a pretty important looking document.

”Alex, I promise I’ll reward you with lovin’ and relaxation tonight, but you should really work.”

He bit his lip then buried his face in my tummy. 

“Your adorable accent just makes it unbearable, my love. Just a little taste?”

Before I could respond, his mouth was in my groin, sucking at my flaccid member through my lounge pants. I yelped in surprise then immediately sighed as I gave into the pleasure. Alex propped my legs open as he continued to suckle like new born babe. I reached down, gingerly stroking is silky dark chocolate locks. 

“Alex, come back up.. I want kisses too..”

I whined, but instead of fulfilling my request; he groaned and hurriedly pulled off my pants.

”I just need a small break, remember?”

Alexander disappeared between my tanned thighs as he went to work. He dragged his tongue from the entrance then stopped to nibble on my balls and finally placed a light kiss on my throbbing head. I sighed shakily, clutching my chest. His tongue continued to tease the tight flesh of my hole while his right hand occasionally pumps my cock.

”I love that you even have freckles down here too. Everything about you is absolutely adorable.”

He kissed all my freckles up my thigh, distracting me as he wriggled a finger inside. Alexander sighed blissfully, obviously satisfied with the warmth. He prodded deeper, on a mission to find my prostate. Not that he needed look for long, we’ve been together for so long he knew exactly how to make me feel good.

”Alex, not yet.. I’ll come..”

Hamilton inhales sharply, ripping his finger out and letting go of my arousal.

”You’re right. I better stop while I’m ahead.” 

I chuckled lightly, sitting up then stroked his cheek. 

“That’s not what I meant, but that’s ok. I’ll service you now.”

He gave a mischievous grin as I coaxed him to sit. Alex hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, absolutely giddy about me going down on him. I never do it, the thought of giving blowing someone repulsed me beyond belief. I don’t like to consider myself stingy, but it is just a tad stingy. 

His member sprung free from his loose boxers, the tip an adorable shade of reddish-brown. I peered up at him as I gingerly sucked it. His face melted from sheer excitement to bliss as I swallowed more of him. I slowly dragged my fingers from his thigh to his groin, lightly massaging his sack. 

He let out a guttural moan, arching his back and roughly placing a hand in my frizzing hair. I sucked faster, a light clicking and swishing sound can be heard in between Alexander’s lewd sounds. He used his hand to lightly guide my head as he gradually forced himself farther and farther down my throat. Soon enough, my nose was flush with his spindly pubes, Alexander’s musky scent made my brain go numb. I was more turned on than I’ve ever been while being on my knees for someone. I vigorously plunged his throbbing cock down my throat, taking care to remain close to the hilt.

”Ooh, stay just like that John..”

Alexander thrusted lightly down my throat a couple times before pouring himself straight down my esophagus. Once the warm liquid went down, I pulled away, moving to wipe my lip of drool and semen. 

“Allow me, lovebug.”

Hamilton caught my chin and kissed me, licking the excess fluids in the process. 

“I taste pretty good on your lips.”

I shoved him away playfully. 

“Shut up, you’re so gross! You’ve had your break, now work!”

He chuckled and turned back to his desk. I grabbed my lounging pants and tiptoed to the door, glancing back for a peak at my hardworking man. There were no words to describe just how much I adored and admired him. Or how I thank God everyday for blessing me with such a husband to call mine forever.


	4. Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Frank Ocean’s Pyramid, so John’s working at the pryamid tonight y’all.

“Happy birthday, motherfucker!”

There were roarus cheers as Hercules poured a whole beer down his throat. Alexander accepted, chugging it down like a champ. It was his 21st birthday after all. 

This was the second club the trio had hit up that night. First, a dancehall to enjoy the night themselves and now a strip club to blow cash they all couldn’t afford not to have. It was a night of fun, not a night to be fiscally responsible adults. 

Lafayette requested another round of beer as a dancer walked on stage. He was a tall drink of water. Long legs, perfect tan, and covered in freckles. He was incredibly sexy, so much so Alex entertained the idea of spending that extra 100 for a private dance.

Ironically enough, Warrant’s Cherry Pie began to play. The dancer ripped the hair elastic holding back his chocolate mane and swung his head around so fast, he might’ve gotten whiplash. He swayed his hips, his junk barely fitting in that tiny pink G-string. He strutted toward the pole on center stage, hopping up and spun around with erotic grace. His expression deliciously sultry, hooded eyes and delicate hands as he danced with the pole. 

All the patrons went absolutely nuts at the performance, dollars of all amounts littered the floor as he worked.

Alex took a big gulp of alcohol, still completely entranced by this man. The freckled stranger landed in a split and skillfully bounced his curvaceous butt on the floor. He twirled his long legs forward and repositioned himself then began a slow crawl and if he wasn’t mistaken, made direct eye contact with Alexander.

”Alright, Alex!”

Lafayette and Hercules hollered, also noticing the intense stare down between the two. The dancer left the stage and found himself in Alexander’s lap, rolling his hips with execellent percision. 

“So you’re the birthday boy, huh? I heard your friends call you Alex earlier. I’m John.”

Alexander smirked in delight as John caressed his cheeks and ran his pretty fingers through his thick hair. He expected to hear some ridiculous stripper alias, like Spiced Caramel or something, but was pleasantly surprised to receive a genuine name. Alex kept his hands glued to his sides as usually these places had a ‘look but don’t touch rule’. John smirked as he propped his leg up on the chair and thrusted his hips into his face, teasingly the poor man mercilessly. 

John took the scruffy man’s hand and slowly dragged it to the thin string of his panties.

”No need to be prude, I know you’re dying to touch. I saw how you were looking at me, handsome.”

Alex bit his lip in excitement, running his hands up and down his hips and thighs. John was the picture of perfection, a shapely body, grace, and an exquisite face. He reach around and grabbed hold of his firm cheeks, whistling at the tightness.

Eventually the song ended, cutting their intimacy short and John knelt down to his ear. 

“I’m done here at midnight, I wouldn’t mind continuing the party later.”

Alex smiled, tucking a ten into his skimpy panties. 

“All I did was toss some money, how’d I get lucky to have an after party?”

”I like handsome men that tip well. See you later, tiger.”

Lafayette and Hercules shared looks of disbelief as the trio watched the immaculate burlesque queen sashay away. 

“Mon ami, did you just get picked up by a stripper?”

Alexander playfully shoved his friend and they continued to order round after round and tossed singles at the entertainers. Eventually, the men were tapped out on cash and couldn’t possibly hold anymore alcohol. 

It was nearly midnight when the boys called it quits. They stumbled out front, raucously waiting for their Uber. As if on cue, John appeared from behind the club, wrapped in an amazingly stylish coat and cigarette hanging from his peachy lips. 

He kissed the drunken Alexander with expertise. He grabbed the shorter man by the nape, swirled his tongue in his mouth, exploring every crevice.

”Mn, you should really cool it with the rum.”

Hamilton could only laugh, his stupor made him incapable of mustering something intelligent.

“Hey.. y-your.. the stripper from earlier. Y-you comin’ wif us, sexy?” 

Hercules belched out the sentence as the Uber pulled up.

”Oh, you bet ‘cher ass I am.”

The now quartet made it back to the 3 bedroom apartment they shared and went into their respective spaces. John helped Alex stumble to his room, once the arrived, he shoved Alexander to the bed. The shorter man watched in intrigue as John shimmied out his expensive coat then crawl up his body. He settled his hips at the other’s groin, starting a slow bounce while licking his lips seductively.

”Mm, I never thought my birthday would end up like this.”

John dragged his finger down Alexander’s chest and fiddled with his zipper. 

“Consider yourself lucky, I don’t just go home with customers. So make it worth your while.”

“Hey c-can you at least le-het me be on top?”

”It’s your birthday, sweets. Let mama do the work.”

He strokes Alexander’s chest and continues to swivel his hips. Alex raised his hands and guided his thighs, positioning John square on the head of his stiffness. He groaned at the friction, pushing into the clef of John’s cheeks. Which encouraged the dancer to grind faster and harder. Alex tried his best to reciprocate, shallowly thrusting upwards.

John bent over, meshing their mouths. Alex’s mouth pooled with saliva which didn’t bother John. He lapped at the drool, relishing Alex’s taste.

The sound of fabric and soft pants filled Alexander’s room. John peered down at his partner with lusty eyes as the two desperately rubbed against the other. 

”God, I can’t take this. I’ve been eyeing you all night, show me if it was worth the wait.” 

John slowly dragged his groin and was rewarded with a violent shudder from Alexander. As he moved to undo his pants, he noticed a very sticky, wet spot. He fixed his mouth to question, but Alex was knocked out cold.

John’s mouth dropped, shocked and offended. No one had ever fallen asleep on him, not the sex goddess, John Laurens. He hopped off the limp body and started for the door, but turned for a brief second. Alexander was awfully cute and it’s his 21st birthday so of course he had a mean case of whisky dick. 

He grabbed a paper and pen from the nearby desk, scrawling his information on it. Now satisfied, he exited the apartment. 

The next morning, Alex awoke to grossly stiff pants and a charming note on his nightstand. 

_I like whisky and dick. But not together. Call me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of stripper John. I might revisit this later. This was a lot more story than smut, whoopsies.


	5. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switch back to historical appearances FYI.

I laid in the bed, cuddled up next to John as he read a book. He looked like a grandpa with his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and I couldn’t help, but laugh. 

“Something funny?”

His velvety voice came out clear, kinda scared me a little. I wasn’t expecting him to speak. 

“You look like an old man.”

He shut the book and eyed me. John strokes my cheek and watched me with those warm blue eyes. 

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. Cause the goal is to grow old with you, y’hear?”

I blushed at the proclamation. In the short amount of time, I knew this was the person I want to be with forever, to start a family with, and also grow old with. Now I’m just waiting on the ring to prove it. 

“Ooh, can’t wait to see that blond to turn to grey. You’ll make a sexy silver fox.”

John laughed heartily, throwing his head back. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me sweetly. I could taste the cigarette he had earlier on the train ride home. Though I absolutely hate tobacco, John’s natural sweetness and intoxicating smell, made it not matter. 

“Am I not sexy now? I didn’t know you were into older men.”

John pecked my nose whole stroking my cheek. I giggled.

”Shut up.”

I reinitiated the kiss, dragging my hand from his chest to his thigh. I stroked his sweats with my thumb and sighed contentedly. John pulled away and bit his lip, looking me over with hungry eyes. He squeezed my thigh then ran his hand up my side and back down. 

“Mm. You don’t have anything super important to do tomorrow, do you baby?”

“No, why do you ask?” 

I smiled, leaning in to kiss his jaw. Of course , I knew exactly what he meant, but John wasn’t a fan of talking dirty. It’s “ugly” speech he calls it. Even though, I’m not the biggest fan of his father, he did an exceptional job of raising the perfect man. John is patient, kind, respectful, and most of all charming. But I do love to hear those dirty words leave those pretty lips, made me real hot. 

“Alex.. y’know what I mean. It’s been awhile, we’ve been so busy. ‘Cher getting ready for graduation and I’ve been helping my dad in the firm. I’ve missed you.”

”I know, but let me hear it. You know I like it.”

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. I love how chaste he is but in the moment he was an absolute beast.

“May I.. have a taste of your.. cookie?”

I ran my hand through my hair, a familiar  heat swelling in the pit of my stomach. 

“I guess you can have dessert before dinner.”

”Much obliged.”

Without hesitation, he climbed on top and kissed me passionately. John instantly reached for my shirt and pulled it off. He went straight to my chest, kissing my freckles and biting my erect nipples. I whimper, taking a fistful of the sheets. John continued to plant little kisses as he rubbed himself through his pants. I watched as his stroked his clothed length, each pump slow and calculated. The sight made me get incredibly hard compared to my half limp state. 

“John, John— can you move a little bit further down?”

I seductively bit my finger and twirled a red curl with my other hand. 

“God, I’d do anything you tell me.”

”Careful, your wish might come true.”

John trailed kisses down my torso, following a red pathway of wispy hairs. He removed my pants and fully exposed my pasty body. He sighed in pleasure, absorbing the sight. John knelt down immediately swallowing my length. I gasped in surprise then shuddered as my muscles relaxed. He was quite noisy when he gave me head, but the sounds excited me so much. I loved hearing his wet slurping and watch the drivel and precum fall from the corner of his mouth. John stimulated every sense, leaving me helpless. 

I was dying for more, but couldn’t find words to express it. I decided to anchor my hand in his hair, massaging the thin hairs as he continued to suckle. Suddenly, John pulled off and I winced at the cool air.

”Hah, what’s wrong?”

I looked at him with hazy eyes as I lazily stroked myself.

“I want something else..”

He took my length back in his hand and gave it a long, strong stroke. I groaned loudly, not expecting the rough action. John took the excess moisture and rubbed it on my entrance. John gingerly lapped at the tight skin, occasionally pushing his tongue in. I let my mouth fall open, allowing all my moans and gasps to fall out at will. I turn my face and tangle my fingers in my fiery locks.

”Aah, John!”

My toes curled and back arched, the heat in my stomach bubbled into an intense tingle. I could hear my heart beat faster in my ears as my climax neared. John softly petted my thigh and gradually worked his way up to my dribbling cock. Precum flowed freely in fat drips down my shaft as John carefully fondled me. 

I felt John smirk against the cleft of my buttock. He plunged his tongue deep, sending me over the edge. The building heat overflowed into my groin then radiated out. All my muscles contracted and I could hear John moan at the tightness around his tongue. My eyes cross as I fall from the intense orgasm, my body occasionally stuttering. 

John rose from between my thighs and licked my thick load off his hand. He watched intensely, waiting for me to regain my bearings. Once I did, I desperately wanted to continue, but I was spent. And appeared that John was done too, a wet dark grey spot on his crotch. 

“What are you 12? You came in your pants?”

John laughed, hunched over licking the rest of my load off me.

”If you could see what I saw, you’d cum too.” 

I chuckled, petting his head as he cleaned me up. John was too sweet, probably too sweet for his own good. But I’m glad he’s mine and no one else’s.


	6. Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of plot, but I can’t help myself. I just love a good story ;-; Fluffy sex is my guilty pleasure

“Happy anniversary, Papa and Daddy!”

John Henry squealed, shoving his artistry in their face. It was a scribbly doodle of three figures. One with red hair, the other blonde, both holding the smallest one’s hands. It was terribly cute. Alexander picked up his son, showering him with a kisses. John ruffled the boy’s hair, he made it a point not to show too much affection to him. It’d make him to soft, he’d say. 

“I love it! It’s so pretty baby! But your art wall is getting so full, where are we gonna put it?”

The little boy pondered for a second, then wiggles out of Alexander’s arms. He scurried around for second, holding up the paper and eyeing the wall. His face of concentration matched John’s to a T. However, at this moment the normally stoic man was melted by his child and smiled softly.

”Yeah, you’re right Papa. Can you put it you and Daddy’s room?! So you can see all the time!”

He looked at John with bright eyes, waiting for a reply.

”Sure, son. Our room needed a little decorating. But first, go clean up, we’re taking you to grandma’s house.”

John Henry screamed for joy, chanting ‘Mamie, Mamie’ as he went to his room. Though neither men were close with their family, Lafayette has always been a huge supporter and friend of theirs. He helped the couple when John Henry was first born and visited every chance he could. And on one of his routine visits, John Henry spoke his first words and deemed Lafayette, Mamie. It’s safe to say that John Henry is incredibly attached to the man. 

Alexander retreated to the kitchen, washing off some dishes. John slinked in and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. The red head chuckled at the affection.

”John please, Henry is just down the hall.” 

John ignored the warning and nipped the exposed skin then soothes it with kisses. 

“He’s packing his overnight bag. We have a little time to fool around.”

John flipped Alexander around and kissed him passionately. The shorter man’s hands found themselves around John’s neck, pulling him closer. He moaned quietly as his husband groped his thigh and buttock.

”Papa, daddy? I’m ready.”

The couple jumped and pulled away. The little boy stood in the enterance with his hands over his eyes. 

“Sorry baby, you ready to go to Mamie’s house? You got everything you need?”

”Yes papa. Y’know papa, I like seeing you and Daddy kiss, it makes my heart happy.”

Alexander blushed, pinching his son’s cheek.

”Yeah? Me and Daddy love each other very much. We also love John Henry very much too!”

Alexander scooped up the little boy and spun him around. The little boy giggled and squealed in his Papa’s arms. 

“Okay, you two. Let’s go to Mamie’s, he’ll be very sad if you’re late, son.”

John set his hand on the small of Alexander’s and ushered the two out the front door to the car. Alex buckled their son in the car seat and gave a whopping kiss on the forehead before getting in the front seat. Soon enough, they reached Lafayette’s quaint little home.

”Oh, mon lionceau!”

Lafayette was already outside the house waiting with open arms with Hercules behind him. John Henry hurries out the car seat to his mamie, leaving his overnight bag to his parents.

”Mamie, mamie!”

 Alex slung the turtle backpack over his shoulder and followed his son up the walkway. John gave Hercules a firm handshake and smile as Alex and Lafayette conversated.

”Mon petit lion, he’s gotten big, non?”

”I grew two inches! Daddy measured me yesterday!”

Alex smiled and stroked his silky, blonde hair. 

“Yeah, my baby is growing up too fast. He won’t be little forever, old friend.”

“Oh, how I know. That’s why you have more!”

Alexander laughed cause he was secretly hoping the same thing. John always went on about never wanting children, but the second he held his son, he was a sobbing mess. The two had casually discussed it, but have yet to solidly agree to having another child.

”Alright _ladies_. Alex, you have a anniversary to celebrate and I have a child to spoil. Right Henry?!”

He nodded excitedly, squeezing Lafayette tight. Alex stroked his head one final time before John pulled him back to the car.

”You worry about that boy too much, y’know Alex.”

”He’s my baby, John. I just love him so much.”

John pouted.

”Well.. yknow, you still have me. And I’ll always love you even after Henry grows up.”

Alex looked over, staring in disbelief. John kept his eyes forward and face blank. 

“John, honey. Are you jealous of our son?”

He didn’t respond. John looked really uncomfortable and tightened his grip on the wheel. 

“I’m not jealous. I just.. miss having you to myself. You’re such a good parent and I’m so happy we’re doing this together. But I miss us. I miss those lazy Sundays and we didn’t get up til 3pm. I miss going out drinking with you and our friends. I know we’re older and can’t do it all the time. John Henry is the center of our universe and I love my boy to pieces, but we can’t lose ourselves in raising him. There’s so much more outside of that that’s gotten lost.”

Alex covered his mouth in shock. He hasn’t realized what a blur these past three years had been. He had been so consumed in watching his precious baby grow up and loving him with all his might; Alexander has forgotten how to be a friend, a lover, and a husband. 

“Forget dinner. Let’s go home and do something special, just the two of us.”

”But you said..”

”I know what I said. Laf and Herc would love to keep John Henry for the night. It’s obvious that you and I need some time alone. I’m sorry for noticing earlier, my love.”

John smiled, a light blush over pasty cheeks. 

“I’d like that.”

The couple made it home then scrolled through Pinterest for at home date night ideas. They hadn’t done it in so long that couldn’t come up with any themselves. They settled on home made red wine hot chocolate and bundled up in their favorite sweaters. Hamilton suggested making a pillow fort, but that was too childish for John’s liking. Instead John piled pillows high in their bedroom and wrapped up in the fluffiest blankets they could find. 

“Good idea?”

John smiled, sipping his drink.

”Very good idea.”

Alexander set his hot chocolate on the night stand, the wine hit him harder than anticipated. He snuggled into John’s barrel chest and sighed in content. He then heard a soft chuckle stir in his lover’s chest. The red head looked up as John set his drink aside then caught his lips. 

Alex melted into the kiss, his body going limp and giving into John. 

“Don’t get sleepy now, my love. The night has only just begun.” 

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.”

The shorter man threw off the blanket and crawled into his husband’s lap. He wiggled his bottom, antsy to see John’s next move. John ran his hands up the smaller man’s sides, feeling every bump and imperfection. He had a dumb smile plastered on his face as he continued to feel up his husband.

”I love you. So so so much.”

The comment was abrupt. It surprised Alexander, almost to the point of tears. While he knew John loved him, or else he wouldn’t have spent ten years with him, they hadn’t said it much these last three years. Most of the intimacy had vanished with John Henry’s birth and replaced with a new kind of love. The two couldn’t help but feel guilty about it, however now is the time is to rebuild and make up for lost time.

”And I love you, my dear John Laurens. You have been my most precious friend and loving husband for so long, I regret that I let that get away from me. And never will I neglect our romance like that ever again.” 

John leaned forward kissing him gently, rubbing small circles in the small of his back. Alex returned the affection by knotting his fingers in John’s wild mane and sighed blissfully with the contact. 

“My beautiful Alexander Laurens. My husband. If only I could match those pretty words, but you know I’ve never been one for speaking. Always a man of action. So let me show you.”

John’s hand slid down from the small of his back to inside his underwear. The blonde gingerly fondled his lover’s tight ass while kissing his collarbone. Alexander giggled, relishing his love. He reached lower into Alex’s briefs pushing against his hole, making the red head shudder.

As quick as he started, John removed his hand and lightly pushed Alex on the bed. The two watched each other dreamily while full of lust, it was like falling in Love all over again. The whimsy of the day they met, the growing pains, the magic of their wedding day, all of it just flooded back in a single moment. 

The two being overwhelmed with emotion, crashed into an inflamed kiss. John pinned down his lover while Alex tugged on his silky locks, both of them grinding against each other. The occasional moan slipped during the passionate makeout session. John took the opportunity to work off Alexander’s pajama bottoms while he was preoccupied. Eventually the two parted for air and John hastily removed their clothing with quick, frantic kisses in between. 

“I love you, I love you.” 

Alexander held this phrase tightly as they rapidly undressed. John dove down to kiss the smattering of freckles all of his body, Alexander’s moans encouraged him to move further down until his easy laying kisses on his tremendously hard cock. John nipped at his inner thighs, going between suckling and kissing and left a trail of burgundy bruises. Then he threw Alex’s legs over his shoulder and buried his face in his buttocks, lapping wildly. The smaller man yelped, shivering and moaning loudly. 

“God, I haven’t heard you moan like that in forever.”

Neither could remember even having sex like this. With John being a doctor, Alexander running Liberty Law firm with Mr. Washington, and raising a toddler; sex had definitely lost its mystique. Usually if they were in the mood, there was some kissing, if Alex was for it maybe a blowjob, a couple thrusts, then they rolled over and slept. Quite impersonal, but there was only 24 hours in the day and only so much energy the two could run on.

“It’s been forever since I’ve felt like this.”

Alexander panted, holding his chest. John put his legs down and positioned his ass for his length. He awkwardly reached over for some lube from the night stand, only to be stopped by Alex.

“Don’t worry about it, just put it in.”

”But, yo—“

John was cut off with a kiss and that was all the convincing he needed. He gripped the ginger’s hips and forced himself in his  tight hole. Alexander winced beneath him then shakily breathed through the searing pain. Before John could ask if he was alright, Alex smiled brightly and rested his delicate hand on his cheek. The blonde moved slowly, the shallow thrusts elicited quiet sighs from his husband. He gradually pushed himself deeper and created a faster pace. Alex gripped the mass of pillows behind him, crimson ringlets splayed out beautifully. John caught the sight, face falling from concentration to astonishment. Alex looked absolutely exquisite; the way his blush spread of his adorable freckles, the helpless expression, those misty chocolate eyes. He leaned over kissing Alex while he thrusted, each plunge he felt him getting tighter. 

“Oh, my— c-coming..”

Alex dug his nails into his lover back and arched as his orgasm overwhelmed him. John pulled out, yet to reach his own climax, but much too tired to complete it. Alexander groaned loudly, stretching before cuddling his lover.

“God, that was spectacular. We haven’t had sex like that in years.”

”Who you tellin’?”

Alexander chuckled, he hadn’t seen John he so relaxed in awhile. He always took extra care to hide his accent, over enunciating and speaking terribly slow. But his southern slang just spilled out with such ease, it made Alex happy.

”We need to do this more often. I think we should have a weekly date night, what do you think?”

”Well I reckon that’s a mighty fine idea, my love.”

Alex laughed again, snuggling into his husband’s chest. It was that southern charm that won him over and he was ecstatic that they were on their way back to the blissful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok imma really try to do a straight smut story next time. This was so plot heavy and I wanna switch it up. YIKE.


	7. Camping

It was spring break— John convinced me to ‘rough it in the woods’ with him for the week. He took me hiking, taught me how to build a fire, and showed me how the fish which was pretty fun until the hook lodged itself in my finger. Now I leave catching our meals to him.

John told me lots of stories about when he and his father did this when he was a boy, my favorite being when he was chased by a family of raccoons because he had crackers in his shorts. It never failed to have me doubled over in laughter. 

He left me at camp to build a fire while he took a wash off in the nearby stream. I put my newfound skills to the test, rubbed those sticks together and birthed a crackling fire. I warmed my hands a little then returned to the tent. I snuggled into our makeshift bed of a old feather bed, sleeping bags, and blankets then scrolled through social media. 

Soon enough, I heard his familiar footsteps sauntering over to our tent and felt his warm kisses on my ear.

”Okay, okay. You weren’t even gone that long.”

He chuckled softly, still smothering me in gentle kisses.

”Turn over, I wanna see you.”

I giggled and did as I was told. I was met with a sight that will forever be ingrained in my mind— John laid stark naked; towel over his shoulder, before me, lazily stroking his raging hard on. His hazel eyes were hazy with lust as he seductively bit his lip. I watched in amazement, completely taken aback by this gesture. My normally chaste and polite John had become this erotic vision. 

“John.. what is this?”

”You didn’t think I took you out on this trip _just_ to do campy stuff?”

He reaches over and stroked my hair, eyeing me hungrily. John dragged his thumb from my cheek to my lips, catching the bottom one. If I didn’t know better, John was undressing me a million times over in his mind.

“Of course not, but I certainly didn’t expect this. But I definitely welcome it.”

I scooted closer, throwing a leg over his hip and kissed him softly. He gripped my thigh and pushed his tongue past my lips. He explored every nook and cranny of my mouth, occasionally wrestling my tongue. I moaned into the kiss as he skillfully rolled me on my back and roughly palmed my swelling cock. I pulled away, totally forgetting to breathe through my nose— my head was swimming from the lack of oxygen.

”Did you.. bring anything?”

”Yeah, I have some lube in my pack.”

John went to search through his bag; I stripped off my shirt and began peeling off my pants. He stopped me.

”Let me do that.”

He set aside the bottle of lube, slowly hunching over to my groin. John finished unzipping me with his teeth, the heat of his breath made me even more solid. He delicately shimmied off my tight pants then mouthed my bulge through my thin underwear. He suckled and licked my clothed member, earning a louder groan than I anticipated. The sound of slurping made my ears tingle, I gently ran my hands through his thick curls— encouraging him to do more.

”Aah, god— what’s gotten into you?”

John was a passionate lover, no doubt, but never spontaneous. It was usually me springing onto him and he fall into the mood. However, I’m loving this change of pace.

”Well, I was thinking about you ‘cause I was worried you would have trouble starting the fire and then it kinda wandered to having sex by the fire and I couldn’t help myself so I rushed back here..”

His velvety tone turned to squeaky embarrassment as he peered up at me. A  cute blush spread across his freckles cheeks when he smiled at me. To save him further humiliation, I swallowed my laughter. I picked up his chin with my index finger and shot him a sexy smolder.

”Tell me about this fantasy of yours. Maybe we can make it a reality.”

“I thought about.. y’know.. you being half dressed in one of my shirts, waiting for me on your knees. Messy hair falling over your face and your beard is super scruffy— my favorite is when you haven’t shaved in three days, it’s just perfect. Ooh and no undies, that’s really important. You’ll be sitting in the tent wait for me, touching yourself all over, but you’ll be frustrated when you can’t get the really good spots like I can. And you’ll be begging me to fuck you.. Geez, I just wanna eat you up thinking about it.”

I giggled, resting my thigh against his cheek— John sighed blissfully at the contact.

”Sounds like I’ll have to make that happen for you one of these days.. But for now, come eat me up, papa bear.”

John wasted no time fulfilling my request and pulled off my damp briefs. He retrieved the lube once again slicking himself up. I massaged my chest as I patiently watched him pump his length. The sight made my own stiffness twitch and drip fat droplets of precum. Once he was ready, he leaned over me and with no warning shoved himself in. I yelled loudly, rushing to cover my mouth to stop the obscenities from spilling out.

”You can be as loud as you want, I chose such a remote place for a reason.”

I moaned and half chuckled at his precise planning— it’s quite clear that John had a mission and intended to complete it. He found a rough, steady rhythm and slammed his hips into mine. My head rolled to the side, my mouth gasped open as all kinds of lewd noises and curses fell out. To my surprise, John took a handful of my messy hair and yanked my face back towards him— a surprised a groan escaped me. He tightly held onto the chunk of hair as his pace quicken and became more incessant, eventually becoming a sloppy stuttering as he was too far gone to care about technique. I desperately wanted to kiss him, pull him closer, feel him deeper inside of me, I _needed_ him. My shaky hand reached up and pulled him in, we shared a very chaste kissed as my knees went limp and my thighs quivered. The sweet kiss being the last thing to push into orgasm. I sighed blissfully as the heat from my groin radiated out to the rest of me— John felt especially large as my hole clamped down on him.

”Aah, Alex!”

He instantly released my hair and steadied himself with his hands on either side of my head as thick cum poured into me. Once he came down for his high, John slowly pulled out and his fluids quickly followed after. I shuddered at the warm dribble coming out of me, it’s a feeling one can never get used to. 

“You want me to clean you up?”

”Wow, what a gentleman you are, Mr. Laurens.”

He softly chuckled at his name, reaching for towel from earlier and gingerly patted the sweat from my thighs.

”You must want to take another bath, huh?”

”Most definitely and I’d love if you joined me.”

John reaches for my hand and placed a delicate kiss on my ring finger. I blushed at the sweet gesture.

”I’d like that.”


	8. Morning Sex

It was bright out, real bright out. The alarm clock screeching next to my head. I slammed my hand down on it, the screaming continued, so I just yanked the cord out the wall. Even though it’ll be near impossible to set up again, I didn’t care, I was totally exhausted.

Herc and Laf finally decided to get hitched, so we thought bar hopping would be a good way to celebrate the engagement. They always pressure me to drink so much when I know full well that with just three Sam Adams I’m on my ass, but hey when in Rome. 

I roll over, snuggling into Alexander back only to be stabbed in the stomach ‘cause he was at full mast. I rolled my eyes, surprised that he was unaffected by his infamous whiskey dick. I flipped back over, curling into fetal position. 

“Mn, baby.. come back.”

Alexander lazily tugged at my waist, soon growing tired and yanked me into his groin. He sighed happily and went back to a peaceful sleep, or so I thought. I shuffled, trying to find a comfortable position so I wouldn’t keep getting jabbed in the back, but Alex continued to fight me. 

“Alex, please!” 

I shoved him away, irritated. My hangover was in full effect and I just wanted to sleep. I tucked my hands under my ear and squeezed my eyes tight, only to be distracted by Alexander’s hands in my hair. He stroked every curls and twirled it around his thick fingers. I sighed.

”Jacky, why are you being so mean this morning..? C’mere..”

He tugged at my waist again, urging me to get closer. I was never particularly pleasant in the morning as I personally despise them, but mornings plus a hangover were the worst. I sleep until one at the earliest and still wake up cranky. Just to shut him up, I scooch back closer to him, Alex continued to brush my wild curls while his cock assaulted my backside. I groaned in exasperation, fed up with Alexander. I flipped over to see his face with a stupid smile plastered ear to ear.

”What do you want?”

I hissed at him, the scolding made my head pound even more. 

“I want you, of course, baby~” 

He chuckled softly then burying his face in my fragile chest. Alexander was clearly still drunk, if his rank beer breath and frisky behavior were any indicators. I gave a sorrowful smile, his attractiveness the only saving grace from me kicking him out the bed. His lightly tanned skin in contrast with his dark hair and goatee, I even loved his eye bags. Everything about my Alexander was completely perfect. However, I still turned back over, definitely not in the mood to entertain is his drunken antics.

”Yeah, yeah stay just like that..”

I brushed off the comment and attempted to once again go back to sleep until I felt something hot and wet slip between my thighs. My eyes shot open and I wasn’t sure whether to be angry, surprised, or aroused— honestly, I’m all three. Before I could rear back and shove him away, he reach around to grab my flaccid length. It wasn’t uncommon that after a night of heavy drinking, we wake up naked. We are notorious for being quite erotic drunks and thanks to that bad habit, we ended up being together. After one too many black outs, waking up naked as a jay bird, and his disgustingly handsome face next to me— the rest was history. 

He slowly stroked me while cooing sweet nothings in my ear. I tried to resist, but my nether regions begged to differ. The steady pumps made me stiffen against my will, until a jittery sigh escaped me. 

“See? You were fighting me so hard and now you’re into it. My cute little Jacky.”

”Don’t call me that.. y’know how that makes me feel..”

It came out more like a whine than I intended which further dug me into a hole.

”Jaaaacky~ I love you so much..”

He sang in my ear as he stroked me hard— Alexander singlehandedly turned a name I despised into one of bliss. I whimpered at his touch, burying my face in a tuft of my messy curls. Alex let go of me and replaced his hand on my hips then began to thrust between my thighs. 

“Alex please!”

He ignored my plea and grunted in bliss. Alex rested his clammy forehead on my bare shoulder, trying to steady his panicked pace. Eventually, he sloppily kissed my neck, leaving a wet, hot trail in his wake— it was repulsive, but felt strangely good. 

“Jacky, squeeze your legs somemore..”

I reluctantly squeezed my thighs, shuffling them a little bit. My scruffy lover shuddered and spilling his seed on me. The sticky fluid made me squirm in disgust, he had a nasty habit of not letting me know when he was getting close. One time, I was giving Alex head and he came down my throat, I nearly choked on his load. Before I could turn to lecture him, I heard loud snoring. Alexander was now dead asleep— leaving me to clean up his mess. I sucked my teeth loudly, royally pissed off. 

I shifted my weight to my elbows and immediately fell back into my pillow. My head felt like it was underwater, I groaned into the pillow. Alex stirred next to me and turned his back to me.

”You are such a dick, y’know that?”

Of course he didn’t answer, just obnoxious snoring. He pisses me off to high heaven, but God, I love him. I ran my fingers through his dark hair, occasionally massaging his scalp— watching his peaceful face as he slept. The whole room reeked of old liquor, sweat, and sex— not really fostering an environment for this tender moment. But nothing about us was tender, we are fast, hard, passionate lovers and people and I couldn’t ask for anything better. 


	9. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to chapter six

  “Papa, Daddy!”

The tiny boy waved from the top of the jungle gym, incredibly proud of his feat. Alexander waved back beaming.

“Hi baby! Be careful!”

 John Henry continued to giggle, pushing back stray strands of hair. He was overdue for a haircut, his honey locks easily made a ponytail, but Alex couldn’t bring himself to cut his beautiful hair. John smiled proudly then gingerly stretched his harm over Alexander’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He snuggled into his cheek, kissing it softly. 

The two had always been two peas in a pod, but now they were more in sync than ever. It was as if their romance had started anew and the world had a crisp, new lens. Alexander was all the more delighted to wake up next to his beautiful  husband and care for their lovely son— it’s incredible how much a person can care for another.

”Oh, John please!”

Alexander laughed the gesture off, slightly embarrassed by the display in broad daylight. The blond chuckled deeply, continuing to lay quick pecks on his lover. 

“John please what? I’ll give you anything if you keep begging like that..”

He grew emboldened and licked his freckles neck, earning a rather sexual sigh. John even slid a hand down to his groin, his husband quickly brushed him off. Alexander quickly covered his mouth as a pink flush overtook his pale cheeks.

”Jacky.. At least wait until we get home..”

John smiled, giving one final kiss before ending his assault. He settled for stroking  Alexander’s fiery waves and occasionally twirling a strand on his finger.

“Sometimes I wish Henry had your hair and your cute freckles. Everything about you is just gorgeous.”

“John Henry is beautiful the way he is. But we can try for another baby, you know I’ve always wanted a house full of children.”

John clearly displeased with the idea, groaned and turned away. He never pictured himself as a father in fear of becoming his father. While his father, Henry, wasn’t an inherently terrible man; John didn’t wanna reproduce the climate he endured in his childhood. However, there’s John no doubt loved his father hence their son’s name.

”Oh Alex, isn’t one enough?”

The red head sighed, not willing to stir up an argument over the subject. Thankfully, John knew how to leave things well enough alone and dropped the topic.

”Daddy, daddy! Look I found a turt-turt, daddy likes those right?”

Henry held the tiny reptile in his hands and much to Alexander’s dismay, his overalls drenched in water and algae. John scratched his head nervously and gingerly took the turtle from him. 

“Yeah, I see buddy. He’s super cute.”

”Can we keep, can we keep?!”

”No no buddy, we can’t keep. He’s a baby and I’m sure his mommy and daddy miss him, so he has to go home.” 

Henry pouted and nodded sadly. He hurried back to the pond and plopped the small turtle back into the green water. Alexander is still reeling from the soiled outfit, it was his favorite from the baby shower.

”I wish you didn’t get in the water, honey. Now your coveralls are all wet..”

The couple had nothing to dry him with in his diaper bag, but luckily it was a hot, sunny day so he’ll be fine.

“That mean I get bub bub bath at Mamie’s house!”

”Yeah that’s right, my sweet boy! Speaking of, are you ready to go to Mamie’s house?”

He clapped his wet hands and reached up, requesting to be held. John surprisingly obliged, swinging his son onto his shoulders. John Henry rooted his tiny hands into his daddy’s hair, pulling hard and tight. The trio went back to the car, settled in, and started the short drive to Lafayette’s home. 

Unlike before, Lafayette wasn’t outside, it was much too hot. The Frenchman hated the South Carolina heat and often complained about missing the New York hustle and bustle. But John Henry’s arrival made it difficult to keep up, so the little family decided to move down south and Lafayette, being the angel he is, packed up along with them. 

John gently rapped on the door to be greeted by Lafayette with an extravagant fan. The pale man was vigorously fanning himself with a lace yellow fan that was larger than life. 

“Bonjour, mes amies! It’s that time of week again, yes? Give me my precious little John Henry!”

”Mamie, Mamie!”

The child almost fell out of Alexander arms, scrambling over to Lafayette. He set down the fan and cuddled the little boy.

”Where’s Hercules?”

”Oh, he’s in the kitchen making ice tea. I’m absolutely boiling, mon petit lion! Why couldn’t we move to somewhere cooler?”

Alexander laughed, petting his son’s soft hair.

”You didn’t have to move with us, Laf. You could’ve stayed in New York and got that grand colonial style house and been a lot less hot.”

”Oh shush! I wasn’t gonna just leave you to dry up down here, my friend! Now go on, enjoy your day!”

John nodded and patted the man on the back.

”Thank Laf, as always.”

The two exchanged a smile then John slid his hand onto Alexander’s back and ushered him to the car. 

“Alright, so what’s the adventure today?”

”I’m not sure, but I know for sure it’s gonna end with you screaming my name in bed, maybe using that cute panty set I gotchu.”

Alexander blushed and covered his face with his hair, unable to meet his face. 

“Jacky! You are just full of surprises today! But if that’s how we’re ending up then you can take me home right now and take me out later.”

”Say no more.”

The two sped home and rushed into the house, taking no time to undress. As John was unlocking the door, Alexander was swiftly unbuttoning his shorts to slip off in the doorway. Once inside, Alex attacked John’s neck, sucking hard and quickly moving to his groin.

He sank to his knees and ripped open John’s fly, pulling his cock through his briefs. Alexander enthusiastically sucked as John tried to hold himself up against the door. 

“Ooh just like that. You can take more than that Alex, I know you can.”

John was typically a mild mannered, sweet man, but he is definitely his father’s son and inherited that foul mouth. Alex secretly relished those intense moods, he really enjoyed when he talked bad to him— made him get tingly down there. 

Alex did as he was told and took more down his throat, making him gag a bit. John knotted his hands into Alex’s long hair and got a good grip in the bed then forced himself all the way down. The red head put up a hand to slow down, but John denied his protests. 

“Just breathe from your nose, you got it baby.”

Alexander clearly couldn’t get the hang of it, so John releases his hold. The red head gasped for air, drooling and snotting profusely. And much to John’s surprise, he was incredibly cute on his knees with all the fluids running from his face.

“You’re so mean, you better be lucky I love you.”

John squatted, meeting Alex’s eyes— he pulled him in for a long peck. 

“I’m more than lucky. Now meet me in the bedroom so I can really tear that ass up.”

He popped his lover on the bottom as they hurried to their room to finish their love fest— leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. They felt like two virgin teens about to do it for the first time as they fell into the bed stark naked. Alexander on top of John, rubbing his lover’s chest and wiggling his hips. 

“So what happened to getting me to scream? Cause, my vocal cords are ready..”

Alexander took his husband’s hand and brought it to his neck, letting his fingertips trail down before he gripped it. John grabbed hard, but not too tight, just enough pressure to further arouse Alex.

”I wanted take it kinda easy, but I can speed up if you like.”

Alex whimpered, nodding vigorously. John bit his lip and flipped him on his back then reached for the lube. Unlike before, he’d need a lot to ease the pain later. He takes a big puddle and slathered it on his lower half, massaging and gently fingering him. The freckled beauty writhed beneath him, moaning loudly as he touched himself— running his hands over his chest and lightly rubbing his leaking cock. The sight of his husband enticed him all the more, shoving himself into his lover’s tightness. Alexander howled then sighed as John picked up pace. The sighs soon turned into moans that grew louder and louder with quicker tempo. 

“Oh, Jack! Give it to me, give it to me Jack!”

John followed his lover’s orders, tightening his hold on his small hips and pounded as hard he could. The smaller man wailed, drooling profusely as he repeatedly professed his love and begged for more. His husband relished in his babblings, using them as encouragement to take him over the edge. Alexander’s toes curled, his brain prickling as chemicals exploded. His mouth dropped as he orgasmed, but no sound came out— only air. John followed soon after, collapsing on top of him, no longer able to hold up his weight. He hung his head, trying to regain his composure while still buried deep in Alex’s guts. The ginger, shivered and quaked as the orgasm hadn’t fully passed— clutching the sheets and digging his nails into John’s shoulder blade.

“Y-you mind if I just stay in here for awhile?”

Alexander giggled as he settled into his lap. He collapsed onto his chest, feeling a little squeamish with his husband’s flaccid member inside him. 

“We still have to figure out what to do after this, big man..”

The red head drew circles on John’s bosom with a delicate finger, patiently waiting for a response.

”I mean I can always do a round two and I’ll massage you how you like, all that after care stuff.”

”Tempting, but I wanna go out today. Remember that cute store we saw on the Strip..”

“Alright just give me an hour to rest and we’ll go, sound good?”

Alexander nestled into his husband’s side, fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this scenario, so much that I kinda wanna make a separate story about it. I feel like it has lots of potential and it makes my heart happy.


	10. Rough Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broadway appearances for this one and politic nonsense I have no idea about

It’s been a grueling three days with congress in session, Thomas makes law making an absolute pain. Alexander has grown weary of running around in circles and so has the president. Jefferson and Madison refuse to make compromise and legislation has come to a screeching halt, the man was at his wits end. He returned home to his second apartment outside of Washington DC where his doting husband awaited. Though John had zero interest in politics, he hated to be down in South Carolina alone while congress was in session and Alexander was away. Secretly, he didn’t trust him to keep it in his pants after the Maria incident. Alex doesn’t know he knows, at least he doesn’t thinks so— he only saw the rather scandalous texts and never caught him in the act. Alexander is a sly man, hid his tracks well however the fatal mistake of leaving his phone unattended around a curious John was his undoing.

”Welcome home, my love.”

He wrapped his around his lover’s shoulders, massaging gently and kissing his tanned neck.

”I’m completely worn out, Jefferson needs to get his head out of his ass and see the big picture!”

John grunted in agreement and lead him out the doorway, sitting him down in the kitchen. The taller went to the kitchen and put on the kettle to boil— a cup of tea never failed to unwind his lover from a stressful day, but until then he’ll listen to his ranting. John let down the poof on top of his head and allowing the loose curls fall down his back, he was way over due for a trim. He twirled the strands on his finger as he pretended to be interested in the subject, John’s father was a house representative once upon a time, but he has long retired to the family’s country home. His mother, Eleanor, always lent a sympathetic ear to his frustrations and now it was his turn to be a dutiful wife for his own husband.

”I mean I know we are all prideful men, but we serve the country for the people’s benefit, not for our own! Am I the only person who sees this?”

”I wouldn’t say that, love. He’s working for a different type of people than you are, if that makes sense.”

Alexander sighed, raking his hands through his greying hair. The two had barely left their twenties and he was already aging fiercely, government was taking his youth and quickly. 

“Sometimes, I feel like you’re the only one who gets it, Jacky.”

He reached out a hand and tangled it in his chocolate curls, scratching his scalp. A soft smile appeared on his lips as Alex soothes himself. Suddenly, there was a high whistle from the kitchen, kettle screaming to be taken off heat.

”What kind of tea would you like, my dear?”

”Surprise me.”

John rose from the table and planted a kiss on his forehead then went to the kitchen. He dug through the cabinet and found a small grey bag that was incredibly fragrant— it smelt if flowers and oranges, making it a great choice. John wrapped the loose leaves in a coffee filter  and dipped it in the scorching water, watching it turn a rich red color. He then plopped in three cubes of sugar and a splash of honey and returned to the table. 

Alex happily nursed the drink, visibly relaxing with each sip. John smiled, despite his transgressions he loved his husband dearly— it was surely a mistake and one he’ll never make again.

”Say, how about tonight you unwind with me?”

He raised a brow, unsure of what he meant.

”We could take a romantic bubble bath, light those vanilla candles you got me, then you take me to bed and I’ll let you have me in any— way— you— like. How does that sound?”

Alexander chuckled as he continued to gingerly sip his drink. Licking his lips as he pondered his lover’s proposal. 

“Sounds like you should go run that bath.”

John giggled girlishly and left him in the kitchen to draw the warm bath. He poured a heaping of citrusy bubbles and lit the three candles Alex bought from the Bath and Body Works sale last Saturday. He touched the water to measure its temperature then turned off the spicket, deeply inhaling the warm scent of vanilla and citrus. 

He stripped his clothes and tossed them in the hamper then tip toed down the hall back to Alex. He was at the sink washing out the mug. John turned the corner, sexily posing his bare body, much to his husband’s surprise when he turned around. 

“Your bath is ready. And so am I.”

John’s typically velvety voice was deep and sultry, as he enticed his lover— he trailed his hand slowly from his chest down to his limp member then to his freckled hip. Alexander purred at the sight.

”You sure do know how to drive a man crazy.”

He quickly grabbed a half full champagne bottle and a couple glasses hurried him into the bathroom. John sat on the tub’s edge and awaited for him to undress.

”Do it slowly for me, please? And keep the belt handy for later.”

Alex chuckled at the last statement, taking note to keep it nearby. He unbuckled himself and slipped out his slacks and button down, leaving him in a wife beater tank top, boxers and crew socks.  John sighed blissfully, breath hitching at the sight, most don’t relish a naked man in high socks, but John does.

”Save the socks for last.”

He played with his hair, stretching the curls and letting them bounce. First, off came the shirt, then the boxers— freeing his impressive length. For such a short man, Alexander was definitely hung; his flaccid member dangled back and forth, gently slapping his inner thigh. Lastly, he bent at the waist to peel off his socks and climbed in the warm bubbly water— John joined him. He reached for the alcohol pouring the two a glass and handing one to his lover.

“I love you so much, you are truly my peace. My only solace in this world, John, thank you for loving me.”

John blushed, his freckles turning a deep red as he sipped the drink. 

“How could I not love you? You are everything any man or woman could dream of, I’m lucky I got to you first.”

Alexander laughed, gulping down half his glass and beckoning John to come closer with his free hand. The freckled man did as instructed and relocated himself to Alex’s lap. 

“I disagree. No matter who could have come between us, you and I were meant for each other. We would’ve always found our way back to one another.”

John slipped an arm around Alex as he finished off his champagne.

”Is that so?”

Alexander nodded, taking the glasses and sitting them on the tile floor. He rested his hand on John’s thin waist, counting his dozens of freckles trailing down his body.

”Sure is. You are the only thing I could possibly want.”

Oh, how John wishes that is true. Maybe this was his way of being of being remorseful about his cheating without coming fully out with it, this was probably as good of an apology as he’ll get. 

“And you are also all I could ever want.”

The taller man bent down, catching Alex’s lips. He prodded the supple flesh with his tongue and gained entrance— tracing his tongue all over and occasionally wrestling with Alexander’s. He groaned into passionate kiss, the heat from the water and rising internal temperature mixed with the alcohol made John’s head spin— so much so he stumbled back, nearly taking a dive in the water.

”Someone’s tipsy.”

”A bit. But don’t let that deter you Mr. Hamilton, I’m still enthusiastically waiting for you to take me to bed.”

”No need to say more, let’s get you what you want, Mr. Hamilton.”

With ease, Alexander stood with John in his arms, his right supporting his bottom and left on his back with John’s speckled legs wrapped around him. Once again, his height is mismatched with his incredible strength as he carried them to the bedroom. He plopped John in the bed as he shyly covered his flat breasts awaiting Alexander’s next move. Alex turned to the large chest and retrieved a brown belt, snapping the leather together. John yipped with pleasure, purring at the sound. 

“Oh, yes, my love! Give me all you frustrations, I am yours to play with tonight.” 

“Don’t regret those words later.”

”I assure you, I won’t.”

Alexander climbed on top of his lanky lover, kissing his neck as he slowly removed John’s hands from his chest. Then moving south to chew his now exposed nipples, the buds were an adorable dark brown and constrasted beautifully with his caramel complexion. There wasn’t a spot where his chocolate freckles didn’t touch, even down to his smooth groin— Alexander especially loved how they gathered at the base of his dick and disapated towards the tip.

”My, what am I to do with you?”

”Here’s a suggestion, I’d love a taste of you, if you catch my drift.”

And he certainly did, Alexander climbed off him and stood in his knees as John positioned himself on his elbows at his crotch. He hummed, licking his tongue out to to steal a taste of the very tip. He craned his neck to suckled his balls, giving each one individual attention then sliding his tongue between them. John gargled the weights in his mouth, his noisy deed elicited a heat in his groin and called Alexander’s cock to attention. As John played beneath him, Alex lazily strokes his dick to full stiffness and occasionally tapping it on John’s forehead. Once he grew tired with his sack, he migrated upwards and with no hesitation swallowed his husband’s cock. Alexander gasped, fiercely biting his lip— his hands wandered to his jaw as he stroked his cheek with his thumb to encourage him to do more. He reciprocated, swallowing more of him until it reach the back of his throat; making him gag. Alex’s hand traveled farther back to his nape, pushing him down until his nose was flush with his bush of coarse pubes. John happily drank in the smell, moaning loudly. The pleasurable vibration snapped Alexander’s patience as began a steady slow thrust in John’s mouth— his freckled lover’s breathing was was heavy as drool dribbled from the corners of his mouth. 

“Oh, shit!”

Alexander pushed his forehead a little too hard as he shoved John away.

”That was mean.. what’s wrong daddy?”

“I almost came, that’s what. And there’s so much more I wanna do to you.”

“Yeah? Then get to it.”

”Well, I know you like the eye contact, so facing tonight?

”Actually, no. Save that for a night I wanna be coddled, tonight you and I both need something a lot more unconventional.”

Alex chuckled and flipped him over, massaging his fat ass. He moved his thumb down his crack and pushed on  his hole, testing the waters. John let out a sigh that grew more vocal as his finger went deeper. The shorter man ripped his hand away and reached over for the belt— gently flaying his sensitive skin. John yelped, the high pitched sound became guttural. 

“Do it again! Punish me, daddy!”

Alexander grinned wide as he brought down the belt even harder, leaving a red mark. John howled again, encouraging him to do it harder and so he did repeatedly. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah! Yes, yes!”

He put down the belt and kissed his angry whelped skin. Alex rubbed his hips the moves down to his thigh, trying to soothe him before continuing on.

”C’mon already, I’m real hot for you now, don’t stop, don’t even bother with lube. Aftercare can come later.”

Alex was a bit uneasy about that part while he is definitely a power top, but his partner’s wellbeing is of utmost importance. He reluctantly continued, spreading John wide and tho he said no lubrication, Alexander gave his lover a strong pump and smeared his precum on the hole, fingering it inside a bit. For good measure, he did the same with himself then shoved his girthy length inside. John let out another girlish scream as Alex began to assault his backside— he gripped his hips, digging his nails into his lovehandles. The slapping of their thighs ands squelching of fluids was music to his ears. Once a steady pace was established, John thrusted back onto, moaning louder. Every sound encouraged him all the more, pounding even harder and faster— he raised his hand spanking the red marks harshly. 

“Aye, daddy! Give it to me! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Alexander cranes forward, grabbing a handful of hair and jerking him back. John groaned, arching forward and leaning his head back. John’s face was running with tears, snot, and drool as he cried out for more as he slowed down. 

“Why, why? Why are you stopping? Baby please.. don’t stop..”

His screams died down to a weak whisper  as he pleaded for Alexander to continue.

”I’m surprised you haven’t came yet, you’re really adamant on holding out. Beg me and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

Alex pulled out and forced him to sit on his haunches as he stroked his weeping dick. John shuddered at his touch, sighing happily. Alexander slowly pumped, dragging every callus on his length. 

“You know I want it.. I shouldn’t have to beg. I know you want it too, so why beat around the bush baby?”

John reaches back and rubbed Alex’s neck, grinding into his hand. 

“I don’t think that was much of begging. I don’t want to be told what to do, Jacky.”

He clamped down on the freckled cock, John winced and breathed through the sudden pain.

”Mmm, yes sir. Please fuck me, I can’t bear to be without it. Please make me cum, I need you daddy.”

”That’s what I like to hear. Bend over.”

John eagerly put his ass high in the air and face buried into the comforter. Alex adjusted to being all the way on his knees to meet the height. He thrusted in fast and deep— to gain more leverage, Alex bent at the waist and supported himself with a hand on the back of John’s skull. The freckled man beneath him hollered at the feeling, being filled to max capacity plus the friction made his head want to explode. 

“Can’t.. n-no more, ah!”

“Yes more, Jacky.” 

Alexander continued to thrust as his joke tightened and screams grew louder until his own climax hit him; his hips stuttered and a shaky groan left him as he spilled his seed deep in John’s ass.

They both huffed, exhausted from the intensity of orgasm. Alexander released his hold on John and he gasped, quietly moaning— clenching and releasing the sheets beneath them. 

“Come lay with me baby.. I wanna look at you.”

He slowly removes himself and collapsed next to his lover. John stroked Alexander’s black silky hair and planted little kisses on his nose, cheeks, and eyes. 

“How’s that stress now?”

”What’s stress? Never felt that before.”

John chuckled, kissing him softly then pinched his cheek.

”Y’know what I heard of? You giving me some sweet aftercare. Remember?”

It was Alexander’s turn to laugh and willed himself onto his elbows— giving John a weary look.

”You’re lucky I love you.”

”Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really unrelated question, but what do y’all call men’s undershirts, tank tops or wife beaters? I call them wife beaters which is really telling of where I’m from lol


End file.
